


At The Eye

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the eye of the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/gifts).



Clarke woke with a start, breath still rapid from the nightmare. A soft grumble to her left pulled her eyes to Lexa. At some point during last night's planning session exhaustion had overcome them. Clarke didn't remember climbing into Lexa's bed, but having her warm strong body lightly pressed against her soothed Clarke. Soon they would have to talk about whatever this was between them. For now, Clarke lay back down and threaded her fingers with Lexa's. Matching her breath to her partner's, Clarke slipped back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest BFF suggested I stop whining about wanting more fic for these two and write a '30 word story' to get me going. This is slightly more than 30 words.


End file.
